Destination Rainbow
by halseymichele
Summary: Wayhaught AU. Waverly just came out to Wynonna and she and Wynonna are going to a gay club for the very first time. At first, things get quite awkward for her, especially after Wynonna leaves after a short amount of time and she finds out she arrived way too early. Thankfully there is this lady called Nicole who notices Waverly standing all alone and starts a conversation...
1. Prologue

Prologue.

"Wynonna I can't believe you!" Waverly says angrily, walking the streets with her sister.

"What?" Wynonna says, not understanding why Waverly is acting this way.

"I just came out to you as bisexual and instead of giving me a normal reaction like normal people do, you instantly want to bring me to the only gay club you've heard of?

Wynonna shrugs. "Firstly I'd like to point out that I'm in fact not 'normal' and secondly, be thankful, Waves, something like this wouldn't you have done on your own. Oh, and I even think you don't hate the idea, do you?"

"No, but I…" Waverly's voice trails off.

Wynonna knew something was on her mind. "What's wrong?"

"I… I guess I'm kind of scared…" Waverly looks down at her feet.

Wynonna wraps an arm around Waverly's shoulder. "You don't have to be scared, Wave! We've been in way scarier situations and you handled it just fine!"

Waverly smiles. "That's true."

"Just… Just be yourself, okay? And don't worry too much. If something happens, you can always call me, alright?"

"Wait, you're not coming with me then? That's it, I'm going back." Waverly says and turns around.

"No… no Waves, stop. Okay, I'm going with you. Only because it was my idea, but I'm just going to stay a couple minutes. How's that?"

Waverly stops walking and turns around to face Wynonna.

"Okay, but… don't leave until I feel at least a bit comfortable in there. Promise?"

Wynonna nods. "Yeah sure, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 1 - All Night

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so so sorry for not posting this earlier but I was so busy with school, I wasn't able to write anything at all. Anyway, thank you so much for reading the prologue and I was happy to see that you wanted me to continue this story. I'll try to upload more often but I can't promise anything!**

/

Waverly grabs Wynonna's arm and closes her eyes as they walk into the club. She has never been this scared. It is probably because she doesn't know what to expect.

"C'mon Waves, open your eyes. It's not that scary. Just take a look."

Slowly Waverly opens her eyes. She notices that many things are the same as in a normal club: there is a bar, there is a stage, it smells like alcohol and colorful lights light up the room. The only differences are that there's a gay flag on the wall, some pink accents and props here and there and… where are all the people?

"Wynonna, don't you think it's weird we're the only ones here except for that old guy at the bar?"

"Well you missed that gay couple making out heavily in the corner, but other than that, you're right. I'mma take a pee while you figure out what's going on here."

Wynonna untangles her arm and walks away before Waverly can say anything about it.

"Wait! You promised not to leave me alone! Wynonna!"

Waverly sighs. Wynonna probably didn't hear that. Or pretended not to…

"Am I even in the right place? Maybe there's another club here called Rainbow…" Waverly mumbles to herself.

"No, there is no other Rainbow club. You're at the right place. Probably not at the right time, though."

Waverly freezes. Who was that? She slowly looks up and sees the most beautiful redhead she has ever seen. Her lashes flutter before she realizes it and she starts to blush. "I… I…" she tried, but no words could come out of her mouth.

The woman smiles. "You're just a little bit early, don't worry. People usually start coming in around 11pm, so maybe I could show you and your girlfriend around if you want?"

"My…" Suddenly Waverly notices that Wynonna is standing next to her. "…she's not my-"

Wynonna interrupts her. "Sure! Why not?!"

Waverly tries to communicate nonverbally to Wynonna that she does not like her plans, but Wynonna just shrugs and whispers in her ear: "She's cute, we should follow her."

/

After showing Wynonna and Waverly around, the redheaded woman asks if they want a drink.

"That's my cue to leave, thanks for the hospitality." Wynonna says and smiles.

"Wait why? I could-" the woman starts but Wynonna interrupts her.

"I'm her sister. I was just here for the moral support. See you later! Maybe. Maybe not. Bye!"

And with that, Wynonna leaves and it gets silent for a moment.

"Oh.. so… that wasn't your girlfriend…"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Waverly says and they laugh.

"Good 'cause I kinda like you. What do you want to drink?"

Did she just… did she just say… that she likes her? No, it can't be. She must have heard it wrong. It's just an awkward conversation and that's why her mind makes her believe that woman would say things like that. "Maybe… maybe I should leave… I'm not really comfortable here, I don't know…"

"Ah c'mon, you're not gonna leave me here drinking beer all by myself, are you?" the woman says and puts down two pints.

"I guess… I guess not. But first, I'd like to know your name."

The woman awkwardly smiles. "Of course, I'm Nicole Haught." She says and reaches out her hand.

Waverly shakes it. Of course her name is Haught. "I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp. Nice to meet you."

"So, you do like beer?"

Waverly smirks, takes one of the beers and takes a draft. "Hell yeah!"

"Boss, should I kick out Jeremy and Tom again?" Waverly hears someone say and she turns around. Apparently it is some guy who works here at the bar and he's pointing to the two boys in the corner and one of them appeared to be her friend Jeremy. Him and his… lover were making out a little too passionately.

"No it's fine, as long as they keep their clothes on. Oh, but do keep an eye on them. Once more people start coming in, make sure they stop… doing whatever they are doing." Nicole says and Waverly realizes she owns the club.

"Okay, I will. Thanks."

The guy walks away and Waverly shrieks. "You're actually owning this place? Omg, that's amazing!"

Nicole blushes. "Yeah, well, I've been working here for almost 7 years, so when they asked if I wanted to run this club I couldn't say no. The people here are always so nice, my coworkers as well as the party people and it seems that more and more people are gay nowadays, because it gets way crowdier than 7 years ago, especially on Saturdays, and that's a lot of fun."

"Well I think that's because they all found out you worked here…" Waverly says and winks to Nicole.

Nicole blushes again. "So… what do you do for a living?"

"I chase bad guys and lock them up… sometimes I even go undercover."

Nicole frowns.

"Oh I'm not undercover right now! Otherwise it would be really stupid to say something like that, right?"

Nicole seems slightly uncomfortable but she nods. "I tried to get into police school once, but I failed one test unfortunately. If I hadn't, maybe we would've been colleagues."

"That's such a shame! I bet we would've been great partners! Not that Wynonna isn't great, but sometimes having your sister as a partner sucks." Waverly says and smiles.

Nicole doesn't smile back, in fact, she looks pretty worried.

"What?" Waverly says and frowns. "It's true. Wynonna can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Well, thanks for clarifying that." Someone behind her says and Waverly turns around. It's Wynonna herself.

"Oh Wynonna! You weren't meant to hear- What are you doing here anyway?"

"Okay, listen to me Wynonna, you need to get out of here. You need to get home, it isn't safe here." Wynonna whispers.

"What are you talking about? I get what I said wasn't nice but to order me around like that… You're going too far!"

"Shh, lower your voice! I mean it. It has nothing to do with what you said and you know it. Something is going on here, I can't tell you what, but you need to get out of here, I'm serious!"

"I'm having a conversation with a girl I really like so no, I'm not going anywhere. Bye, Wynonna." Waverly whispers back.

Wynonna growls and walks away.

"What was that all about?" Nicole says with a concerned look on her face.

"Wynonna… she's just too worried about me. She's such an overprotective sister."

"You know… I get it. If I had a sister like you, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you too. She probably just wants to keep an eye on you… and everybody else. What is she doing?"

Waverly looks around and sees a very angry Wynonna, who's pulling Jeremy and Tom apart. And screaming at them. Poor souls.

"Well I have to say Wynonna isn't very happy to be single at the moment, so she's probably just jealous of what they have."

"She does have perfect timing, because if she hadn't, I would have had to pull them apart by now. You see, people are coming in now. Which also means, I'd have to get back to work. I'm sorry, I hope we talk later tonight." Nicole says and stands up.

"Oh… okay. Can I at least get one more beer before you leave?"

"Sure!" Nicole says and walks away to get one. What a dream woman.

/

It's 20 minutes later and Waverly is still sitting alone at the bar in the club. She came here to dance and have fun, but since her conversation with Nicole, all she ever could think about was, yes, Nicole. She knows it's kind of pathetic to just sit there and wait for Nicole to come back, which might not even happen, but there was nothing else she would rather do. While she's waiting, Waverly has been looking around but there is no one in the club who might even come close to the amazingness of Nicole Haught. Oh, and she had noticed that Wynonna is kind of spying on her, watching her every move. It's not that surprising since she never left, and it doesn't bother her either, because there would be nothing to see anyway. She would just sit here and wait, even if it would take all night…


End file.
